


The Why

by GretchenSinister



Series: My Top 3 RotG Threesomes Fics [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Jack and Tooth need to remind Pitch that sharing is caring."I had trouble figuring out why this would happen, so I figured Pitch would too. He doesn’t know why it’s time for a Pitch sandwich, but he tries to accept it.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black/Toothiana
Series: My Top 3 RotG Threesomes Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636738
Kudos: 6
Collections: RotG Threesomes Short Fics





	The Why

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 8/23/2013.

No matter how much he wants to, Pitch can’t escape the why. He can’t escape it while Tooth’s lips are pressed against his own, while Jack slides his robe off his shoulders and lightly bites the newly bared skin. It is a damnable question, and one he longs to leave behind as the two Guardians maneuver him to his bed and pull him down onto it, Tooth throwing her leg over his hips and Jack’s, Jack sliding his leg between Pitch’s. He doesn’t want to question the cool flesh at his back or the cool hands teasingly playing along the waistband of his pants; he doesn’t want to worry about what he’s revealing when the feelings of smooth, warm feathers against his chest and delicate, sharp-nailed fingers running through his hair make him gasp and sigh; he doesn’t want to wonder if he’s giving too much away when, as Tooth’s hands suddenly form fists in his thick locks and _pull_ , he gets even harder than he was before.  
  
He doesn’t want to wonder why it’s at that particular moment that Tooth chooses to break their kiss and lean around his neck to capture the pale lips of the boy he had thought she loved alone.  
  
He doesn’t want to wonder if he should think twice before twining one arm under Tooth’s wings and around her waist to hold her closer, before reaching one hand behind him to tangle in Jack’s soft white hair.  
  
But he should, shouldn’t he? After all, he has given them and their friends nothing but cruelty, and he should expect nothing but cruelty from them in return. But he can detect none in their actions, none in Tooth’s smile or in Jack’s little breathy laugh which sets him on fire, despite the chill of the accompanying breath on his back, as Jack somewhat ungracefully rids them both of the rest of their clothes.   
  
And soon after that there is certainly nothing of cruelty in the way they surround him, fill him, save for the knowledge that this cannot last. They hold hands at his waist and stroke his side; they move their bodies so in sync with each other that Pitch does not even try to assert a rhythm of his own. He relaxes into Frost’s touch and pulls Tooth closer, more fiercely this time and he wonders if he’s allowed. He sees her eyelids flutter and her open mouth turn up into a smile and he’s surprised how glad he is to see that, and he wishes he could have been watching Jack’s face this whole time too.  
  
For a little while, he forgets to wonder anything at all, and when he comes he cries out unguardedly, uncaring that he is almost certainly giving too much away when his expression of pleasure sounds far too like a sob.  
  
Afterwards, the why returns with a vengeance, but they fall asleep in his arms before he can ask it. Exhausted, for once, not by pain, he allows his eyes to close, thinking that if the why insists on curling up, heavy and unpleasant, on his chest, at least for tonight it is more than balanced by the cold boy and the feathered woman who somehow now seem to fit so neatly by his sides.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> tejoxys said: Oh my… O_O Wow okay that’s hot. I sort of started shipping this, like, a week ago, and I still can’t figure out why, either. But y'know, maybe reasons are overrated. (If you ever do figure out why, please write it up.)


End file.
